YYH Kitties
by JenniHennyPenny
Summary: One night, the boys from YuYuHakusho are turned into kitties! It's up to Kieko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkia to get the boys back to normal. But wait,! The boys have been kittennapped! Where are they! CHPT.7UP FINISHED
1. I'm a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. In case anyone get confused, here are the color cats that the boys are: Yusuke: Siamese cat Kuwabara: orangish-redish cat Hiei: black cat Kurama: silver cat with red streaks. I don't know or care if there really are cats like that in existence, but who cares!?!? Please R&R  
Hiei was sitting in a tree late at night when he was knocked out by something. When he woke up, for some reason he felt smaller and there was a bump on his head. He ran for Kurama's and leapt onto the windowsill. He jumped in through the window and looked around for Kurama, only to find a silvery cat with red streaks in his room. "So, it happened to you, too?" The cat said to him. "What?" Hiei asked the cat. Hiei looked down and saw a cats body. "WHAT?!?!" Hiei yelled. "If Yusuke did this he is dead." Hiei said looking extremely angry. "I highly doubt that Yusuke could have done this." Kurama (that silver cat) said. "Yeah. Now that I think about it, he doesn't have enough intelligence to know how to do this." Hiei said, calming down a bit. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are also cats similar to ourselves." Kurama explained. "Whatever. I don't care." Hiei said grumpily. "Yes, well... I invited them over for a while." Kurama said hesitantly. "If anything happens it's their fault." Hiei said shortly. He then mumbled something about wanting to kill Kuwabara. About a minute later, they heard a scratching from the door. Kurama opened the door with his paw, and in tumbled Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hello idiot. Detective." Hiei said smirking as the two new entries got to their feet. "Hey shrimp, HEY!! You just called me an idiot!!" Kuwabara said. "Took you long enough to figure it out." Yusuke said. "Hiei isn't short anymore." "Yes KuwaBAKA so just shut- up before I kill you." Hiei said sharply.(A/N: I really agree with the Baka part of KuwaBAKA!!!) " I'm hungry." Yusuke said. Hiei groaned. Kurama motioned for them to follow him downstairs. He led them into the kitchen. "We should have something in here." Kurama said. "I hope you do." Kuwabara whined. "Shut-Up!!" Hiei yelled at him. They found something to eat after searching through all of the cupboards and the fridge. After a while they began to swat playfully at each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara were being very rough with each other and scratched each other, while Hiei and Kurama were being careful not to hurt the other. Yusuke "accidentally" scratched Kuwabara. "OWWWW!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked at his scratched paw. "Aw, come on! It's just a little scratch!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. "Wimp!" Hiei said under his breath, though Kurama caught the words. "Do you guys think you could go home now?" Kuama asked. "I think it would be safer for me to go to Kieko's place." Yusuke said. "I can go over to visit Yukina." Kuwabara said. "How do you expect to get there? Are you going to walk the whole way?" Hiei asked, smirking. "Uhhhhh, maybe I should go home." Kuwabara said with a blank look on his face. "Hn. Baka." Hiei said. "So basically, yeah, we can go." Yusuke said. "Then GO!!!" Hiei yelled at them. "Okay, okay. We're going, we're going." Yusuke replied nervously, backing up towards the door. He and Kuwabara left hastily after that. Kuwabara trotted over towards his house. Yusuke continued to go to Kieko's house, hoping she had left her window open. When he jumped onto Kieko's windowsill, he peered inside and saw Kieko was in her room, looking at another kitten. YAY!!!! I actually got the first chapter done!!! I am so happy. I already have most of the book outlined and written down already, so there is nothing to worry about. Please, please, please review ( hugs Kurama plushy). Next chapter, we see Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru, Kieko, and all of them go over to Kurama's house. See you next chapter!! Oh, Yeah! By the way, I'm just going to do straight stories, no paragraphs. I don't care what you say, I hate paragraphs so I'm not writing them. CYA!!!! 


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own YYH!! Sorry I'm not updating faster. I have a very busy schedual, people!!!  
  
When Yusuke got to Keiko's house, he saw her looking at another kitten. He climbed in the window and jumped onto Keiko's shoulder. " Oh! Your pretty cute, aren't you?" Keiko said scratching behind Yusuke's ears. " Hiya Keiko!" Yusuke purred. Keiko giggled. " You remind me of Yusuke. Should I call you Yusuke?" Keiko asked him. He purred louder. "Yay!!" He purred. Kuwabara walked up to his house. He saw Shizuru and Yukina standing outside his door. " Hi, Yukina!" He mewed. He rubbed against Yukina's legs. Yukina picked him up. " Is he yours, Shizuru ?" she asked. " No. I don't recognize him." Shizuru said. " Do ypu mind if I keep him?" Yukina asked. Shizuru shook her head and Yukina walked off and waved. She went to Genkia's temple and showed him to Genkai. " He reminds me of Kazuma a lot." Yukina said. "It looks like Kuwabara, well, to some extent." Genkai said. "I wonder where Yusuke and the others are?" Kuwabara jumped up and down, trying to get thier attention. He fially shot off a bit of spirit energy to get Genkai's attention. "Do you know where they are?" Genkai asked. He nodded and walked out the door, heading towards Kuama's house. When they got there, Kuwabara jumped in the open window. Kurama opened the door with his paw. Genkai and Yukina walked into the house. Hiei promptly skidded into the kitchen when he saw Yukina. Kurama walked into the kitchen and came back out dragging Hiei by his tail. Keiko nocked on the door and Genkai opened it. Yusuke walked in behind Keiko with a collar and leash. Hiei started snickering when he saw Yusuke. Genkai was smiling. Yusuke shot him a death glare. "Genkai, why do the cats all act like the boys?" Keiko asked after a few minutes. "Because they are the boys." Genkai said calmly. "How, though?" Yukina asked. "I don't know, but, they will have to live with being cats for now." Genkai said looking at Yusuke. "Great." Yusuke muttered. Kurama glared at him while Hiei sat on the windowsil. "How do we turn them back?" Keiko asked. At that moment, Kuwabara said "Hey, Shrimp. Why don't you come down here and fight me? Or are you to chiken?" "Idiot." Kurama mumbled while Yusukse hid behind Genkai. Hiei jumped off the windowsil and attacked. He hit Kuwabara in the nose. There was a scratch on Kuwabara's nose where Hiei had hit him. "Baka." Hiei said. "What were you thinking Kuwabara!?" Yusuke yelled at him. "I wasn't." Kuwabara said. "No duh!! Next time think before you try to get yourself killed, Okay?!!!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei jumped up onto the windowsill. Hiei saw a rabbit and decided to go chase it. Kurama watched this with amused look on his face. Hiei came back soon after. He had chased the rabbit around for a few minutes before deciding that he would have to go back. "Well, that was fun." Hiei said to Kurama, smiling. Meanwhile, the girls were talking about how to get the boys back to normal. "We should probably do this fast because they are starting to get annoying because they can understand us, but we can't understand them." Keiko said glaring at Yusuke, who had been climbing on her. Yusuke said something that sounded like "Meep!" even to the girls. Genkai sighed. "My favorite dimwit is a cat." "I wonder why Kurama isn't a fox?" Yukina wondered aloud, Kuwabara curled up in a ball in her lap. "Yeah. Is my little brother heavy?" Shizuru asked. "Hey!" Kuwabara mewed, coming out of his ball. Yukina handed him a ball of string and threw it in answer. Kuwabara tackled it, pretending that it was Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, "I bet that I could beet you." "You wish." Yusuke said. "Idiots." Hiei said. The girls watched all of this. Genkai thought that if Kuwabara challenged Yusuke, he was an idiot. "Well", Genkai said as they faced off " they still have the same personalities. They're just cats. We have to think of how to reverse this before Spirit World gets into too much trouble." "Yes. Then I can continue to search for my brother." Yukina said. Hiei promptly looked anywhere but at he girls. "Come on, Hiei. Let's have some lunch." Kurama said. Hiei followed Kurama into the kitchen only to happily. "YUSUKE!!!!!!" Keiko yelled making the boys flinch. Yusuke had been climbing in her shirt. "Dimwit. Get out of her shirt." Genkia said picking Yusuke up. "Hey! Put me down, Grandma!!" Yusuke mewed. Genkai put Yusuke in her lap. "I hope you have something in here that I like, fox." Hiei said grumpily. " I'm not a fox right now, Hiei." "Alright then, cat." Yes, I do." Kurama said, disappearing into the fridge.  
  
I write to slowly!! Oh, well. Hope you like my story so far. Please reveiw!!! 


	3. Hiei gets HYPER OH,NO!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!! Billy the Kangaroo was right!! Now you get to see about what!!  
  
Kurama went into the fridge and came out with...Sweet Snow!!!! Hiei's eyes went wide. "YAY!!!SWEET SNOW!!" Hiei's yell was heard throughout the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other worriedly. While Hiei and Kurama were eating all of the sweet snow, Yusuke fell asleep in Genkia's lap. Kuwabara was playing with the ball of string that Yukina had tossed. The girls were thinking about how to reverse whatever had happened and get the boys back to normal. Kuwabara accidentally knocked his ball into Hiei. "You're Dead." Hiei said. His face was covered in sweet snow and he was very, very hyper. Hiei tackled Kuwabara and scratched him. "Hey, that hurt!" "Cat fight!" Shizuru yelled. Yukina went over and picked up Hiei, who was on top of Kuwabara. Hiei blushed furiously and purred "Please put me down." As if she understood, she put him down in the kitchen next to Kurama. "Hahahahahaha." Said Yusuke, who had, by now, woken up. "Laugh and you die, Detective." Hiei said furiously. "Calm down, Hiei." Kurama said, rubbing against him a little. "Hn." Was all that Hiei said before returning to lunch. Hiei was now really, really, really extremely hyper. Genkia saw this and picked up the sweet snow. "MY SWEET SNOW!!!!!" Hiei balled before trying to jump up and get it. "No more sweet snow, Hiei." Kurama said while trying to pull Hiei away from the kitchen while Genkia put the sweet snow away. However, "Hiei, how much sweet snow did you have?" Kurama asked out of curiosity. "Only about half of it." Hiei replied semi-calmly. "WHAT?!?!" Kurama yelled. Within the next minute, Hiei was literally bouncing off the walls. "Hiei, come here please." Kurama said. "Do you have sweet snow?" Hiei asked. "Uhh, yes!" Kurama lied. "O.K." Hiei said following Kurama to his room. "Where's the sweet snow?" Hiei asked. "Right in there, Hiei." Kurama said, motioning to his room. Hiei walked in and Kurama closed the door so that Hiei was locked in his room. "ACK!!!" Hiei yelled as he realized that he was trapped in a room with no sweet snow. "Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked when Kurama appeared back downstairs. "In my room so that he can be hyper in there." Kurama answered. "I hope your window is closed." Kuwabara said. "It is." Kurama said. About 5 minutes later, Kurama came down with a much calmer Hiei behind him. "Are you still hyper?" Kuwabara asked. "Hn. What do you think, Kuwabaka?" Hiei said, glaring at Kuwabara. "Hmmm. I don't know. You could be." Kuwabara said. Everyone sweatdropped. "Could you be more intelligent?" Hiei asked him.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Friday and Saturday were really busy days for me. Oh, well. Please review!!!!! 


	4. The real chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Happy? Well, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but, that's life! On with the story!  
  
"I don't know. I could try," Kuwabara said.  
  
Everyone (The boys, at any rate) anime-fell.  
  
"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Okay!" everyone agreed.  
  
"Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am no coward. Dare," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I dare you to fight with Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Fine by me," Hiei said, smirking.  
  
Kuwabara gulped. "I there an alternative?" Kuwabara asked nervously.  
  
"No."  
  
So, they fought. You can guess the outcome.....  
  
"Ouch," Kuwabara said. "Hiei truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to fight Yusuke," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I refuse to fight Hiei," Yusuke said.  
  
"Detective, truth or dare?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Truth," Yusuke said.  
  
"What are your feeling about Keiko?" Hiei asked innocently.  
  
"I kinda like her," Yusuke replied, blushing. "Kurama, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go into your Yoko form for the rest of the game," Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama shrugged and went into his fox form. "Hiei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Hiei said.  
  
"I dare you to ask Genkai, mentally, if we can go over to her temple."  
  
Hiei shrugged and did so.  
  
Genkai nodded, talked to the girls for a moment (giving them instructions), and went over to pick up Kurama.  
  
Kurama was back in his cat form because the game was over.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Why don't we go outside, Hiei. You can tell Yukina," Kurama said slyly.  
  
"Fine with me," Hiei said. He told Yukina, motioned to Kurama, and ran outside.  
  
Once they were outside, they decided to have a race.  
  
"If you win, you get sweet snow, Hiei!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Your on, Fox!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
No-one ever won that race. As soon as they had started, Karasu had grabbed Kurama and disappeared.  
  
"Kurama? Kurama! KURAMA!!" Hiei went looking for Kurama and found a trace of Karasu's ki. "Karasu, I will kill you." With that, Hiei turned to go back to Genkai's temple, but got picked up along the way where he was joined Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
How did you like it? By the way, I really hate Kuwabara cause he is an idiot. Sorry for any Kuwabara fans out there, but this is not a good fic for Kuwabara cause I don't like him.  
  
Later!  
  
JenniHennyPenny! 


	5. Captured!

Heh heh heh....Well, I know what you are thinking. Kill the authoress 'cause she hasn't updated in so long! Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. But I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I had guests over almost constantly during Winter break, so I couldn't go on the computer, and I had end-of-semester tests to study for. Then, I've become extremely lazy, and I've started Biology this semester, which is going to be very difficult.  
  
Hiei: Enough of your excuses. You've just been to lazy to type another chapter.  
  
Me: Shut up, Hiei. Or do I have to call Yukina?  
  
Hiei: that's called Blackmail, right?  
  
Me: I call it " Rather forceful persuasion". But, by normal human standards, yes, that is called Blackmail. However, if you do the disclaimer and scat in 10 seconds, the you are fine.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Jenni owns nothing and never will own anything, except for a few YYH cards, DVD's, and VHS's. Happy, baka Ningen?  
  
Me: Very. Now SCRAM! Well, anyway... Yes, Karasu (which actually means "Crow." I looked it up in my new Japanese dictionary) was killed by Kurama in the Dark Tournament, but you will see how he came back to life in the story if you continue reading and do not flame me! Now, where did Hiei get to...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was next to Yusuke, who was in the middle. On Yusuke's right was Kuwabara.  
  
"How the hell did we get here?" Yusuke asked as they floated along.  
  
"I have no clue. But Karasu is back and he has Kurama," Hiei said, worry flickering over his features.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I thought Kurama killed the damn crow!" Yusuke practically screeched in Hiei's ear.  
  
"So did I. Apparently, he found a way to come back." Hiei glared at nothing in particular.  
  
(A/N: No, this is not a yaoi story. At first, I thought I might change it into something like that, but I decided against it. By the way, in the last chapter, when Kurama was acting sly, it was because he was thinking that he was going to let Hiei think he was winning, then go into his demon form and beet him. Sorry for those of you who took the wrong meaning!)  
  
"Well, this royally sucks," Kuwabara said, the first words he'd spoken the entire trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ With Kurama...~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karasu put Kurama down gently on a chair in the place he was currently residing in. Kurama growled at him and glared before turning his back on the crow demon and jumping off the chair to get as far away as possible.  
  
"Now, now. Can't have you running away, now, can we?" Karasu asked, striding over the fox-turned-cat. He picked Kurama up and set him in a little pen. When Kurama tried to jump over the top, there was a small purple-red glow where he had hit the top.  
  
Karasu laughed, without any real mirth in it. "As you can see, you will not be able to escape. You might as well just sit around and wait for your friends to come."  
  
Kurama growled and went into the darkest corner of the pen he could find. That, however, had almost no effect because of his fur. Kurama cursed mentally and fell into a very light doze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Back with Yusuke and the other two...~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Urameshi, look! There's a cave over there and we're headed right towards it!" Kuwabara yelled, stating the obvious.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Yusuke yelled back at him, hitting him over the head with his paw.  
  
When they landed, they saw a pen with a flash of silver and red in one corner, and Karasu sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Karasu smirked and stood. "I see you have finally made it. Took Jin long enough to get you here, though. Well, you might as well take one last look outside because that's the last time your going to see it for a while... if you ever even see it again, that is," Karasu said, his smirk widening.  
  
Hiei growled and crouched down like he was going to pounce on something. Instead, he ran for the pen and was almost immediately at Kurama's side on the outside of the pen. "Kitsune, wake up! Come on, we've got to get out of here soon!" Hiei hissed to him.  
  
Kurama immediately awoke. He shook his head sadly and said, "I can't, Hiei. I've already tried. There's some sort of Spirit Shield on the top of it. Once you're in, you're not getting out without Him Putting the shield down, and that most likely happen unless he has to drop something in here."  
  
By that time, Yusuke and Kuwabara were over there as well. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Yusuke asked quietly.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I finished yet another chapter! And I avoided being killed by the readers! By the way, before I can continue this, I need at least 5 more reviews. No, Kim, you can't just give me a whole lot of reviews. No matter how many you give me, they all only count as one. Well, I hope that you review soon! Ja ne! JenniHennyPenny!  
  
P.S.: I have pictures of Hiei as a kitten, which is what I was doing while you were reading the story. I found Hiei, turned him into a kitten for a while, took pictures, and ran! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!!! Well, Please R&R! 


	6. Karasu vs The Girls!

Well, screw what I said about the reviews. I'm just going to update whenever that hell I feel like it! Anyway, I hope you all review at the end of the chapter. I have to go find Yusuke.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, we have to find a way out of here unless we want to be killed!" Hiei hissed, glaring at Karasu for a moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back with the girls...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are the boys?!" Keiko asked, looking around, really worried.  
  
"I don't know," Yukina said.  
  
"Knowing my baby brother, they probably went out exploring and got lost," Shizuru said, looking unconcerned.  
  
Botan appeared out of nowhere and asked, "Where are the boys?! They have another big mission coming!"  
  
Yukina and Keiko exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"We don't know. They went outside about half an hour ago, but we haven't seen them since," Keiko said.  
  
"Well, now is definitely not the best time to get lost. Karasu's back, and from what I heard, he's out to kill Kurama," Botan said.  
  
"Perfect. That probably means that Karasu has Kurama now, and will probably take the rest of the boys so that he can either A) kill them, or B) force tem to watch him kill Kurama and then kill them. They are more vulnerable as they are now," Genkai said wisely.  
  
"What do you mean, 'As they are now'?" Botan asked cautiously.  
  
"Right now, they are kittens, Botan. We don't know how, but they are," Shizuru said.  
  
Botan blinked. Several times. Then, "How do you plan to restore them?"  
  
"Well, Kurama was working on that before. Trying to identify any plant that may help us get them back to normal," Yukina said softly.  
  
"I see. Well, off we go, then!" Botan said.  
  
"What?!?!" Keiko and Yukina exclaimed.  
  
"Come on. We have to go find the boys. Coming, Genkai?" Botan asked, looking at Genkai.  
  
Genkai shook her head. "I'll let you go get them." She walked back into her house and disappeared.  
  
"Alright then. Yukina, you can freeze everything over when we get there. Shizuru, I think you're fine as is. Keiko, you can use my bat and I'll use my oar!" Botan said happily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Weapons, of course!" Botan said. "You didn't really think we would just walk in there, grab the boys, and walk out, did you? We're probably going to have to attack him until we can get the boys. Then we can run as fast as possible."  
  
Everyone agreed and Botan opened a portal that would take them to right out side Karasu's place.  
  
After they were all through, they crept inside and saw Karasu trying to force Yusuke into the pen that Kurama was in. He was having a lot of trouble because whenever he bot within striking range, Yusuke would lash out at him and both his hands were now bloody and scratched.  
  
Keiko came up from behind him and hit him over the head with her bat...HARD. There was a resounding THUNK as the bat made contact with Karasu's skull. He whirled around just in time to see the bat millimeters away from his face.  
  
Keiko kept swinging the bat at Karasu as hard as she could. Karasu was so amazed that she even dared to do something that he didn't react at all for a whole minute. Keiko was swinging the whole time.  
  
Soon, Shizuru joined in and started to beat the crap out of Karasu. Yukina and Botan worked on cutting the pen open. Occasionally, Yukina would have to freeze Karasu's arms to his sides to stop him from retaliating.  
  
Five minutes later, Karasu lay on the floor in a heap with swirly eyes while Shizuru and Keiko panted.  
  
Finally, after a full hour, everyone was back at Genkai's place. The only thing that they had to resolve now was how to get the boys back to normal.  
  
"Well, we should keep looking," Genkai said. Everyone agreed, and they all set to work on finding the cure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope that you liked it. Yeah, I know that Karasu would never be defeated that easily, but I wanted to make fun of him. Now I have the whole fight on tape!! Mwahahahahaha!!!! Well, review! 


	7. The Antidote

Okay, well, if anyone has wanted another chapter, here it is. This might be the last chapter, or there might be one or two more. But I am trying to finish this story this weekend so that I can focus on my other one. Here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was sitting around Genkai's temple because there was nothing to do except look for an antidote for the boys. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all just sitting in the living room, watching everyone else research.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke! Why don't you get over here and try helping us?" Kurama asked after a few minutes.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Because I'm too lazy."  
  
Kurama snorted. "Damn right you are," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he found a very interesting plant staring him in the face. "Well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Bingo. Hiei, would you tell Genkai that I may have found a cure?" Kurama asked not taking his eyes off the page.  
  
Hiei nodded and reported the news to Genkai, who, in turn, relayed it to the girls. Botan immediately rushed over to Kurama and looked down at the page. She also found the plant and took the book over to the girls to read the description.  
  
"The Fruit of Original Life. It is found only in the barren ice land in Makai. It is used to return the eater to the original form: if, for instance, the eater has been turned into another type of demon, so forth, this plant can be used to bring the user back to the original form and age of before the spell, or other such thing, was cast," Botan read. Then she looked around excitedly. "This means that we can turn the boys back into, well, boys soon!"  
  
Kurama jumped on her shoulder and pawed an interesting fact that was in smaller print on the bottom. Getting the hint, Botan kept reading.  
  
"This fruit will only work if picked on the full moon," Botan continued. "Well, all we have to do is find a plant and pick it tomorrow night."  
  
"Wait, what 'We' are you talking about, Botan?" Yusuke asked angrily, but it came out as a lot of hissing for the girls.  
  
"Translation, Hiei?" Genkai said. She had a sort of half-smile on her face when Hiei gave her the translation. "Well, it seems as though Keiko isn't going. Yusuke just ruled her out."  
  
"Well, I'm going. I know the place better than any of you ever did," Yukina said softly.  
  
"I think I'll stay here and watch the boys with Keiko," Shizuru said. "Besides, someone needs to make sure that my baby brother doesn't get himself into trouble or get himself and others hurt or killed."  
  
"Alright then. So, Yukina and I will go, pick the fruit, and be back here before you know it," Botan chirped as she made a small portal.  
  
"Alright. See you soon, I hope," Keiko said, looking worried.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Don't worry, Keiko. We'll be back soon."  
  
Keiko nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Tell me if you see any demons I know, so if they give you any trouble, tell them that Shizuru said that they better run for their lives!" Shizuru called after them.  
  
~2 days later...~  
  
Yukina and Botan were back, and they had four fruits.  
  
"Sorry it took us so long," Botan said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"I was worried about you!" Keiko said, getting up and walking over to them swiftly.  
  
"We got the fruits," Yukina said, handing them over to Genkai.  
  
~ About 4 hour later...~  
  
The boys were back in their regular forms.  
  
"Well, what about Karasu?" Botan asked.  
  
"Considering that he was beaten by two HUMAN girls, he must be very weak. If we go now, we can still fight him, kill him, and escort him to Reikai without much trouble. It takes a lot of time to recover spirit energy," Kurama said, getting ready to go.  
  
"Alright! Lets go beat that sadistic bastard a second time!!!" Yusuke said enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone agreed and they all went and defeated Karasu. After that, they all went back home and went to sleep. The next day, everyone just hung out and talked at an arcade, even Hiei.  
  
Fortunately for them, they had no other problems like that, though they did have another mission almost immediately after that little incident.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well, I hope that you all liked my story. I urge you to read my other stories and review. Ja ne! 


End file.
